Por accidente entramos en Kuroko no Basket
by MikaHijirikawa
Summary: Dos adolescentes iban tranquilamente caminando por una avenida hasta que caen en un alcantarilla. Nunca pensaron que la alcantarilla fuera mágica y las transportada y cambiara su vida poniendo todo de cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Somos unas pelotudas con todas las letras.

_ Saori...Tengo miedo _ Decía la morocha mientra tomaba del brazo a la rubia.

_ Jodete..._ Dijo colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza tratando de zafarse del agarre de la otra.

_ Mooo..._ Dijo haciendo un puchero el cual no provocó nada en la otra.

_ A todo esto…¿Donde estamos?_ Dijo parándose en medio de lo que parecía un calle principal llena de gente en un ciudad en la que nunca habían estado en sus vidas.

Ellas habían comenzado a caminar una vez que comprobaron estar vivas, pues las señoritas habían caído a una alcantarilla abierta en medio de una avenida mientras venían hablando de una serie anime que les encantaba. Y cuando hablan sobre Kuroko no Basket ellas no conocen a nadie y la realidad desaparece entre sus múltiples parloteos.

_ ¡Pues no se! Por eso te digo que teng…_

**_ ¡AAH!_**

Se escuchó su grito entre la multitud de asiáticos estilo anime que iban caminando. Pues no se habían percatado que estaban hablando en otro idioma.

_ ¿Que mier…? Oh dios santo _ Dijo la rubia con un tono de perturbación.

_ Tengo más miedo…._ Decía la morocha mientras miraba para todos lados.

_ ¡Aaah! ¡¿Donde estan las jodidas cámaras Mikan?!_

_ ¡De que hablas pelotuda si estamos hablando en Japonés como mierda te voy a hacer un chiste tan complejo!_ La rubia se quedó pensando por un momento hasta que su último comentario fue interrumpido por unos destellos que venían de detrás de Mikan quien se le había puesto enfrente para evitar seguir caminando.

__¿Cual es el jodido problema ahora?_ _Una chica de cabellos plateados con ojos celestes como el cielo apareció frente a ellas de entre todos esos brillos, vestida con una especie de túnica blanca y zapatos rojos. Al parecer los japoneses no la podían ver, y menos a ellas.

**_ ¿Que?_ **

Volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo mientras se le caían las mandíbulas. Sus caras retrocedieron un poco y luego cayeron de culo al piso.

_ Insisto ¿Que mier…?_

_ No se..._ Decía la morocha con un tono medio entre la duda y el miedo.

_ _¿Que?... ¿Nunca viste un hada?_ _Dijo con un tono burlón y casi malhumorado _ _Miren, me dijeron que ustedes fueron las idiotas que cayeron al pozo de los deseos y justo estaban diciendo que querían entrar en una historia anime asi que el estar aquí es su propia culpa __

Ambas seguían en estado de Poker Face. Luego reaccionaron y se miraron al mismo tiempo recordando de lo que venían hablando.

***FlashBack***

Dos adolescentes de 16 años de edad iban cruzando por una avenida llamada Corrientes en pleno Capital Federal, ambas iban sumergidas en su propio mundo el cual constaba de interminables y raras conversaciones sobre animes que habían visto y tenían en común. El tema de esta conversación fue ¨nuevamente¨ Kuroko no Basket, una serie que habían visto hace unos 2 años y todavia no superan.

_ Insisto en que si entraramos al anime seriamos muy buenas amigas de los personajes _ Decía Hyōzu Saori una adolescente con complejo de hombre por así decirlo iba caminando junto a su mejor amiga Mikan Kuran, una modelo que a la vista de todos parecía femenina, pero no lo era en absoluto y según su amiga, consta de múltiples problemas mentales.

_ Y yo me casaria con Da-chan y tendríamos 3 hijos _ Decía mientras aplaudia de la emoción la morocha.

_ Mikan estas re del orto _

_ Lo s..._ No logro terminar la oración ya que ambas cayeron a un pozo en la calle, si como en la película Encantada.

Ya habían pasado unos 10 minutos cuando Saori toma conciencia otra vez y decide levantar a Mikan. Ambas se miran y luego miran para arriba, toman la tapa de la alcantarilla y la suben. Por suerte el semáforo estaba en rojo así que pudieron salir tranquilamente y continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron hasta ahora.

***Fin del Flashback* **

_Ah….somos pelotudas ¿no?_ Dijo Saori mientras ayudaba a pararse a Mikan del suelo.

_ Pero nivel dios nuestra pelotudez _

_ _Bueno bueno, ahora van a tener que vivir en el anime y rehacer sus vidas desde el principio _ _

_ ¿Y mi familia? ¿No podemos volver en algún momento?_ Dijo la rubia, observando hacia el pozo/alcantarilla.

__ El pozo de los deseos sólo le concede 3 viajes a cada persona, ustedes usaron 1 asi que les quedan 2 _ _

_ Vaya, genial ahora tenemos que decidir si nos quedamos en este lugar o si volvemos a casa _ Decía la rubia con tono irónico.

_ Realmente prefiero quedarme aquí _ Dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo en sus palabras la morocha.

_ Sabés que yo también _

__ Bueno entonces a continuación ya que decidieron quedarse tendrán que elegir cómo van a vivir _ _Dijo mientras dejaba de flotar y comenzaba a caminar __ Caminemos _ _hizo un ademán para que la siguieramos. Ambas se miraron e hicieron un gesto como si no les quedara de otra. Al pasar por una vidriera de ropa se frenó y dijo __ Diganme ¿Que uniforme de estos les gusta más?_ _En la vidriera había 6 uniforme distintos, uno en particular les llamo la atencion. Este constaba de un saco gris con camisa blanca y corbata negra a combinar con una falda gris.

_ Ese se ve como el más cómodo _ Lo señaló la rubia.

_ Yo opino que ese se ve mas elegante y clásico, con unas bucaneras negras queda genial _ Decía también señalandolo la morocha adicta a la moda.

__ Muy bien, entonces irán a __Kaijō__, ambas eligieron el mismo uniforme, por desgracia aquí serán las chicas nuevas que entraron después de inscripciones _ _El hada que por cierto se llamaba Sasami sonrió y les apunto hacia su izquierda_. _ ¿Cual casa les gusta más?_ _Se podía apreciar perfectamente una agencia de bienes raíces en donde se lucían 2 fotos, una de un departamento que parecía estar en el centro con 3 ambientes, y otra de una casa en un barrio muy bonito que parecía tener unas 6 habitaciones y una piscina.

_A mi me gusta el depa _Dijo segura Saori.

_ Pero si miramos mejor, una casa es más completa y podríamos hacer lo que queramos con ella _ Corrigió Mikan.

__ Bien entonces ..._ _Decía mientras seguía caminando hasta que de repente se para en seco y gira sobre uno de sus tobillos _ Esta será su casa _ Y en eso apunta hacia la casa y comienza a caminar de nuevo pero esta vez por la entrada de la casa que era una mezcla entre el estilo Victoriano y el Japones clasico. Tenía unos 3 escalones antes de la puerta principal pero antes de eso tenía una media reja delante de todo, en los costados se apreciaban unas rosas y unos árboles de sakura y en la puerta principal se encontraba una clásica alfombra de _Bienvenidos._

Sasami comienza a revolver su cabello hasta que de uno de sus mechones largos y lisos se forma una llave que se va materializando en metal, cuando termina de formarse la extiende hacia las chicas las cuales solo podían mirar el cabello del hada y sacar tijeras para poder cortar un poco de la magia.

_ ¡Yo abro! _ Grita Mikan mientras suelta las tijeras y coloca la llave para darle vuelta de una forma en la que dramatiza más el momento.

_ ¡Abri ya pelotuda!_ Le grita Saori tomando el control total sobre la llave.

Al entrar por completo a la casa se puede notar una escalera recta y a sus costados dos puertas completamente diferentes. Del lado izquierdo una puerta completamente occidental que daba a un living del mismo estilo, en el mismo living había una puerta corrediza de madera de roble que daba hacia una biblioteca comedor. Del lado derecho de la escalera había una puerta completamente oriental estilo japonés tradicional, al entrar te encontrabas con un piso de tatami y una kotatsu, al seguir por la habitación se encontraba una fusuma (puerta separadora) que dirigía a la cocina estilo occidental.

Al entrar a la cocina se podía ver perfectamente la mesada algo sucia y una cocina vieja, una heladera sin conectar y una isla en el medio de la cocina la cual tenía restos de papeles encima. Pues bueno si, la casa estaba completamente abandonada hasta que llegaron.

_Es un basurero Mikan, seguro el depa estaba mejor _

_ Callate vos, lo unico que haces es tirar malas vibras _

_ Malas vibras tira este chiquero, en cualquier momento te salta una rata a la cara y yo me voy a cagar de risa _

_ ¡Ves! Siempre estas esperando a que algo o alguien me lastime, ¡deberías ser un buen *marido y protegerme!_*Lo de marido es un jueguito que tienen ellas, según Mikan, ellas se casaron en algún momento y ahora Saori es el Marido y Mikan la Esposa.

Ambas comienzan a discutir hasta que Mikan se da vuelta al sentir la presencia de algo particular…

_ Huele a tarjeta de crédito _ Olfatea un poco y dirige su mirada hacia el cabello de Sasami _ Esta recien cargada _ Sasami estaba terminando de formar con su cabello una tarjeta VISA con carga infinita para que puedan comprar cosas para la casa.

_ Tenes un re problema boluda, pero es admirable que las percibas y ademas recien cargadas _ Dice mientras se acerca a Sasami y le quita casi arrancándole la tarjeta.

_¡Dame una extensión! ¡Dame una extensión! _ Mikan corre y saca las tijeras, pero Sasami ya había terminado de formar otra _ Aaah…¿Porque no me dejan usar las tijeras? _ Se preguntaba mientras las volvía a guardar en sus bolsillos traseros.

__ ¿Y porque todo el mundo tiene tijeras en cuanto ven mi cabello? _ _Mikan y Saori la miran como si fuera una retrasada, ponen una cara que parece decir _¿No te has dado cuenta? _ Sasami reacciona y se da cuenta que es mejor salir de ahí antes de que la maten.

_Bueno bueno, ya esta, estuvo lindo pero creo que es hora de ir despertando _ Decía la rubia mientras se rascaba la cabeza _ Te veo en la mañana Mikan, seguro no te acordas que hay tarea de geografia _

_Mierda, ¡se me habia olvidado!...¡Espera!, que no te das cuenta que no es un sueño _ Le dice mientras la pellizca.

_Oh dios… ¿Realmente estamos en KuroBasu? _

_ Si, es lo que estoy tratando de creer _

_ ¿Segura? _

_ ¿Queres que te meta una piña?, digo para confirmar claro, no es que quiera vengarme de todos tus golpes ni nada _

_ Ni vos te la crees pelotuda..._

Sasami ya se había ido alejando de ellas en dirección a la heladera.

__ Veamos que dejaron las hadas de los dientes en navidad _ _Decía mientras movía los dedos como si buscara alguna especie de pastel. Al parecer esa casa la usaban para las fiestas/reuniones entres seres magicos, y la última fue Navidad y les tocó a las hadas de los dientes usar la casa _ _Iak…Solo dejaron cosas con leche, tienen un serio problema con el calcio __

___ ¿Que estas buscando? _ Decía la morocha mientras se acercaba por atrás hacia Sasami.

_ Comida _ *Suspiro* _ Pero no dejaron nada que se haya conservado decentemente _

_ ¿Entonces, como continua esto? _ Pregunto la rubia.

_ Bueno van a tener que pedir la cena _

_ ¡No pelotuda! ¡Nuestras vidas! ¿Como le vamos a hacer para vivir aca?_

_ ¡Y como anduvieron viviendo toda su puta vida! Comen, van al colegio, duermen, van al baño etc… ¡No se con exactitud cómo vivían antes de caer aca! _

_ ¿ Y donde queda Kaijō? _ Preguntó la morocha.

_ Ah es verdad...En 3 dias empiezan la escuela, Kaijō esta a 2 cuadras a la derecha de aquí y el centro esta a 5 cuadras para la izquierda, bueno ahora si me voy porque no hay comida, que disfruten su nueva vida _ Acto seguido el Hada desapareció entre brillos los cuales afectaron los pulmones de las chicas hasta hacerlas toser.

_ ¡La hija de remil se fue! _ Grita Mikan agitando el puño contra el cielo. Saori suspira y ambas quedan en silencio.

_ Mejor hago algo para cenar _ Dijo para luego ponerse en marcha la morocha. Comenzó a sacar cosas de la heladera para ver qué podía hacer - ¿Fideos con salsa blanca te va? _ Saori se sienta en lo que parecía un barsito.

_ Y dale..._

Mikan termino de hacer la cena a lo que una vez servida y mientras la comían comenzaron a charlar sobre trivialidades, como siempre. Al terminar de comer, Saori tiró los platos descartables que había y lavó los vasos de plástico. Tenían que salir a comprar cosas para la casa.

Mikan bostezo.

_ ¿Vamos a dormir? _ Le preguntó Saori.

_ Shi..._

Subieron hacia la primera habitación, un futon medio tapado con guirnaldas navideñas se escondía en el cuarto. Le sacaron todo de encima, estaban cansadas asi que solo dejaron las cosas a un lado. Ya verian donde pondrían todo. Se quitaron casi toda la ropa, Mikan quedó en remera y Saori en short. Se acostaron y pusieron el despertador a las 9:00 am. Ya no se escuchaba nada en toda la casa, solo el sonido de su respirar.

_ Hasta mañana Saori _

_ Hasta mañana Mikan _

Continuará?


	2. Primera mañana de clase Parte 1

Abría los ojos luego de una larga noche de sueño, se sentaba y estiraba los músculos hasta que temblaran del esfuerzo. Miró a su alrededor, notando que no era su habitación. O quizás sí lo era..._"Oh... Cierto. El pozo."_  
Procuró apoyar el pie derecho en el suelo, a decir verdad esas manías supersticiosas no selas sacaba nadie. Ya no eran sólo manías. Eran hábitos, y tan acostumbrada a ellos estaba que los cumplía sin darse cuenta. Se encaminó hacia el baño, por suerte esa casa tenía baños privados en las habitaciones, eso procuraba que no la molestasen. Odiaba que perturben su baño, sea corto o largo, era un tiempo de relajación. Se despojaba lentamente del minúsculo pijama mientras daba _play_ a unas sonatas de piano. Aún tenía tiempo, se daría un baño de espuma, esos con sales y demás cosas que dudaba que funcionaran pero su efecto era más psicológicamente relajante.

Al estar cargada la tina, se adentró en esta, sintiendo el calor del agua hasta los huesos. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Y comenzó a reflexionar.

Tres días atrás, tres y un par de horas, siendo exactos, se encontró en algo así como una situación increíble, inaudita... Inverosímil. Había caído por una alcantarilla ubicada en una ciudad en otro margen temporal y geográfico. Junto con su mejor amiga, se encontraron con una (por demás extraña) tipa con complejos de ser mágico, a decirles que tenían que entablar relaciones con las personas de determinada preparatoria y qué sé yo, qué se cuanto. Preparatoria que dio a elegir bajo el criterio de la estética del uniforme femenino. _"Yo no puedo elegir algo así, en base de un criterio tan vago"_, por lo que miró desganada los uniformes, fijando atención en el que parecía ser el más "cómodo", uno gris, falda y saco,camisa blanca, corbata y medias negras. Tan simple como eso. Luego esa tipa les había dicho que en tres días, o sea, hoy, debían presentarse a clases.

_"¿Cómo carajo terminamos acá? ¿Una de tantas conversaciones __sin sentido__ lógico nos arrojó al otro lado __del mundo__, en un juego de conquista y socialización, digno de un barato juego otome? ¿Debo comportarme como una retrasada y dejar que mi/s príncipe/s me salven? Pero que ni de coña." _

Ya era hora. Salió de la tina, apagó el reproductor y secó su cuerpo. Envuelta en la toalla, afinó su oído. Justo como pensaba, su amiga aún no se había levantado.

_"Un día de estos la voy a dejar ahí, y que se joda por no levantarse. Y por boluda... Pero hoy no. Ni en pedo caigo en ese lugar yo sola."_ Dicho esto, mentalmente por supuesto, abrió la puerta de su habitación rumbo a la de su compañera de piso. Abrió la puerta ruidosamente, y usó el reproductor de celular para ponerle play a la canción _Psychosocial_ de _Slipknot*_ que previamente había preparado, acercando el altoparlante peligrosamente al oído de la durmiente. Ésta se despertó agitada, retando a la que previamente tomaba un baño.

**-¡Saori, deja de despertarme de esa forma!-** la chica hizo un puchero muy gracioso, a lo que la aludida sólo pudo soltar una carcajada, dándose media vuelta para ir a vestirse.

**-Cuando hagas caso a tu jodido celular, es posible que deje de hacerlo, Mika.**-Y desapareció de escena, siguiendo el camino anterior a la inversa.

Al llegar a la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí, se secó el moderadamente largo cabello rubio y se cambió colocándose el uniforme anteriormente descrito. Se miró un momento al espejo, cerciorándose de no tener que teñirse otra vez las mechas rojas del flequillo desordenado y recogiendo el resto con un broche metálico. Tomó el morral y bajó las escaleras a la cocina a desayunar algo. Dejó el bolso en un sofá cerca de la entrada y se preparó un desayuno bastante enriquecido, pues odiaba no tener energía suficiente hasta el almuerzo. Un café, un zumo de naraja y tostadas con queso estarían bien.

Observó a Mikan moverse rápido por el espacio compartido, pues tardaba mucho en arreglarse y aún más si se despertaba tarde.

**-Moo... ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? ¡Ahora tengo que hacer todo corriendo!**

**-No es mi trabajo hacer de niñera tuya, señorita modelo. **

Mika la miró algo enojada, pero... Ya se le pasaría. Era tan volátil como el alcohol etílico.  
Recogió los trastos del desayuno y los dejó en el fregadero, los lavaría cuando vuelvan. Al parecer su amiga ya estaba lista.

_"Y digo 'al parecer' porque siempre se olvida de algo" _**-¿Tenés todo?**

-**¡Sí!**

-**¿Segura? No pienso volver.**

La azabache hurgó en el morral -**Sí, está todo.**

**-¿Viste que no estabas segura? Pequeña inútil.-** Se burlaba la rubia, con una sonrisade lado.

**-Moo... ¡Dejá de burlarte de mi!**

Ignorándola salieron de la casa rumbo a esa preparatoria en ese mundo por demás extraño. No les llamó demasiado la atención los faros típicos de esas calles, ni tampoco la escuela que bordearon, en la que ingresaba un grupo de chicos hablando amenamente y menos aún el que se encontraran con un curioso **peliverde** con un **conejo de peluche** en la **mano izquierda**, seguido por un **pelinegro escandaloso,** vociferando un **apodo** demasiado**adorable.**

Nada de eso era raro, pues después de todo estaban metidas en un embrollo deportivo de lo lindo, llamado...

_Kuroko no Basket._


	3. Primera mañana de clases Part 2

Capítulo 2: Primera mañana de clases. Parte 2.

Ahí va otra vez, en unos minutos Saori va a llegar hasta mi cuarto y me va a despertar con musica en mi oído. La verdad es que no dormí en toda la noche, estaba pensado demasiado como para dormir. Es que recientemente mi vida se vio dada de cabeza ya que por azares del destino he terminado en un serie anime junto con mi mejor amiga y no solo es eso, hoy empiezo un nuevo ciclo escolar. Pero volviendo a lo que estaba diciendo, ahi esta…*Suena la musica en mi oído*

__¡Saori deja de despertarme de esa forma!__ Dios, siempre hace lo mismo, pero nunca puedo enojarme con ella. La mire un poco más y pude darme cuenta que se había levantado de buen humor ya que se rio y además se dio un baño.

__ Cuando hagas caso a tu jodido celular e__s posible que deje de hacerlo, Mika__ Dijo para luego irse en dirección a su cuarto.  
¡Mierda! Me había olvidado de cargar mi teléfono. Igual de mucho no me servía si total me había quedado despierta. Me fui al baño, sin antes tomar la bata que había comprado *Véase en el primer One-shot llamado ¨Haciendo las compras¨* No hacia mucho frio pero siempre usaba una bata cuando me despertaba en mi antigua casa…¿Me pregunto como estara Hachi? (Su perro) Mamá seguro se preocupa mucho y Victoria no debe saber nada (Su hermana de 9 años) Realmente pienso que estoy mejor acá.

Saori ya había bajado a desayunar. Que trola a mi no me piensa ayudar y para colmo ahora que es tarde voy a tener que apurarme. Me vestí y me arregle el cabello lo más rápido que pude, baje las escaleras y Saori estaba tranquila comiendo sobre la mesada, yo estaba juntando mis lápices de colores que había dejado sobre la mesa del comedor la otra noche y buscaba desesperadamente mis llaves y un saco de abrigo.

__ Moo... ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? ¡Ahora tengo que hacer todo corriendo!__

__No es mi trabajo hacer de niñera tuya, señorita modelo __

Es verdad, me acorde. Había dejado mis llaves sobre la mesa de la entrada.

__¿Tenes todo?_ Como siempre, me pregunta porque desconfia de mi memoria…_

__¡Si!__

__ ¿Segura? No pienso volver __ Mejor si reviso.

__ Si , esta todo _ _

__ ¿Viste que no estabas segura? Pequeña inútil _ _Como le gusta burlarse. Hija de su mami…

__ Mooo…¡Deja de burlarte de mi!_ _

Salimos de la casa y comenzamos a caminar en la dirección que nos había dicho Sasami. Bueno, otro año escolar, este año te quiero con todas las pilas ¿Entendiste yo? ¡Si! Me entendi. Tengo que dejar de hablar conmigo misma o parecere rara en la calle. Seguimos caminando y como siempre, hablábamos de cosas random que pensábamos. Llegamos hasta una secundaria, no era Kaijo, tenían uniformes diferentes y que reconocimos al instante. Era Shutoku, claro que nos dimos cuenta después de escuchar ese inconfundible __ ¡Shin-chan! _ _de parte de Takao Kazunari, nos dimos vuelta casi al mismo tiempo y yo casi formuló un grito de Fangirl. Parece que a Saori no le provoco nada, pero por las dudas apuramos el paso.

Y ahí estábamos.  
En frente de nosotras, estaba Kaijo. Una nueva vida a un solo paso de distancia.  
Sonó el primer timbre para anunciarnos que ya era tiempo de aceptar nuestra nueva realidad y entrar a clases. El estrépito sonido hizo que me diera un escalofrío, pero fue más la idea que se me paso por la cabeza. ¿Y si Kise Ryota esta en nuestro curso? ¿Podré controlar mis impulsos Fangirl? ¿Que estara pensando Saori? Seguro en comida.

__...Che me quede con hambre..._ _Sorpresa, sorpresa…

__ Y se supone sos vos la que desayuna __

- En clase-

Increible el destino que nos puso en la misma clase...Bueno siempre lo estuvimos, osea nuestros apellidos en español siempre fueron uno después del otro y en Japon tambien o bueno casi, pero no nos habíamos percatado que Kise también era de una apellido cercano, sobre todo al mio. Pero bueno, el destino era raro, asi que, ahi estabamos...En la misma clase de Kise.  
La supervisora nos había guiado hasta el salón en donde abrimos la puerta como si viviéramos en carpa y el profesor nos miró con mala cara, se paro del escritorio y nos miró desde arriba como suelen hacer ellos, parecía que nos registraba con la mirada, los demás alumnos nos miraban de vez en cuando porque parecían concentrados en algo...Ah claro, en la pizarra dice ¨Examen¨ Mierda, realmente caímos mal.

__¿Y ustedes que quieren? Estamos en medio de un examen __ Nos pregunto algo enojado.

__ Soy Saori, ella es Mikan, somos nuevas...Debería saberlo, es maestro¿No? __ Mierda que esta hija de puta les contestaba mal...Mejor lo arreglo.

__ Lamentamos haber entrado de esa manera, somos extranjeras así que nos sabemos muy bien las costumbres de aquí, por favor cuide de nosotras _ _Agache mi cabeza no sin antes tomar de la nuca a Saori para que hiciera lo mismo, esta a regañadientes se inclinó un poco. El maestro pareció tranquilizarse y nos procedió a contestar mientras volvía a su asiento.

__Bueno si sabía que llegarían, pero se supone que tendrian que haberles traído la administradora __ Se sentó y se puso unas gafas. Volvió a mirar a sus alumnos Dejen la hojas por un momento _ Todos le hicieron caso. __ Les presento a sus nuevas compañeras, son extranjeras asi que ayudenme con las costumbres de aquí __ Estiro su mano como insinuando que dijéramos algo.

__ Emm...Soy Kuran Mikan, soy Argentina y tengo 16 de signo capricornio, ella es Hyozu Saori, también es de Argentina y tiene 16, es de Leo, por favor cuiden de nosotras _ _Agache mi cabeza y Saori me siguió sin decir palabra.

__ Muy bien, siéntense ahí _ _Nos señalo dos asientos en la tercera fila contando desde su escritorio, estaban casi en el centro del salón __ No pueden cambiar de lugares una vez que se sientan __ Saori eligió el más cercano a la ventana, pero no se dio cuenta que en su costado derecho estaba sentado Kise Ryouta el cual la saludo con un alegre __ ¡Holaaa vecina!__ Casi en susurro porque ya habían empezado con el examen de nuevo. Saori en cuando lo vio solo pudo girar su cabeza hacia mi y como si estuviera agonizando formuló casi un imperceptible __ ¿Por que?_ _Kise no le cae muy bien. En cambio yo, casi suelto un grito de Fangirl, ¡pero supe controlarme!. El maestro nos volvió a mirar y nos casi despreocupado __En la próxima hora comenzaremos un nuevo tema para que se pongan al día __

De acuerdo, el profe era medio despreocupado y bastante respondón pero no me caía mal, por ahora claro...A no ser… Ok no. Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que tocó el timbre.

Continuará?...


	4. Extra 1º

Estaba caminando por las calles de Tokyo mientras ojeaba negocios varios con los auriculares puestos, escuchando Green Day, cuando sintió vibrar el celular. Lo sacó del bolsillo y lo miró. Pensó que sería Mikan, como siempre, preguntándole dónde carajo estaba, ya que nunca avisaba dónde iba. Era ella, pero no para el propósito mencionado, si no que le llegó una notificación de WhatsApp porque la habían agregado a un grupo.

_¿La neo-Kiseki? _Mikan tiene mucho tiempo libre.

**"Kitty-chan inició chat en grupo" **

Kitty-chan: Holis! Alguien? ^3^

Black-pard: Hola wachiturra.

Kitty-chan: Saori! Dónde estás?!

Black-pard: Vendiendo tus bragas en Chiba.

Kitty-chan: DEJÁ MIS BRAGAS y... Estás en Chiba?!

Black-pard: No.

Kitty-chan: Dónde entonces? ¬3¬

Black-pard: Donde caga el conde ;D Vendiendo tus bragas, por supuesto (?)

**"3Modelo-073 se ha añadido"**

3Modelo-073: De qué hablan? :33

Black-pard: Llegó el oxigenado metiche 3 3

Kitty-chan: Saori no seas mala :c Y DEJÁ DE VENDER MI ROPA

3Modelo-073: Saoricchi no me quiere (ToT)

Black-pard: Mieeenteeess (8) Yo te quiero... Hacer bullying.

Kitty-chan: Moo...

"Kitty-chan se ha desconectado"

3Modelo-073: Moo...

**"Negro-azotador se ha añadido"**

Black-pard: Bullying es amor puro che, ¿O no, negro?

Negro-azotador: Oi, Kise! deja de molestar rubio asoleado. Saori, estoy con vos pero sólo porque yo lo digo.

Black-pard: Le pintó la tsunderez al gil este.

**"Boss04 se ha añadido"**

Boss04: Oi, dejen las estpideces, debo llevarme a Kise a entrenar.

3Modelo-073: Yo no estoy asoleado! Ya hora me deprimí así que no quiero ir a entrenar（￣へ￣）

Boss04: No me jodas Kise *bife*

3Modelo-073: ¡Duele! (T0T)

**"Psycho_ se ha añadido"**

Psycho_: Aomine, es hora del entrenamien... Hola amor eHe

Black-pard: Juira bicho! Andá a entrenar

**"CandyCandy se ha añadido"**

CandyCandy: Nee... ¿de qué hablan? *masca, masca*

Phantom (Ausente): Murasakibara-kun no hace falta que pongas el mascar

Negro-Azotador: Oi, Tetsu, desde cuándo estás aquí.

3Modelo-073: Kurokocchi? o(^▽^)o

Phantom (Ausente): He estado aquí desde el comienzo.

Black-pard (Ocupada): Siempre está aquí desde el principio ¿dónde tiraste a Bakagami?

Psycho_: *Abraza a Saori* Querida, dejá de ignorarme.

Black-pard (Ocupada): Te ignoro porque te ponés re goma, pero si te quedás quiero y calladito después te veo.

Boss04: KIIISEEEEEEEEE... *aura oscura*

3Modelo-073: Y ahora qué hice? \(TuT)/ *huye*

**"Shin-chanLove3 se ha añadido"**

Shin-chanLove3: Ryo-chan! Dónde vas?

**"LuckyTime7/7 se ha añadido"**

LuckyTime7/7: Bakao, no te metas en conversaciones ajenas.

**"TheEmperor se ha añadido"**

TheEmperor: ¿DE QUÉ TANTO HABLAN?

**_-Se han desconectado simultáneamente-_**

**-Mi dios... Estoy rodeada de locos**.- suspiró

Guardó el celular, vio a lo lejos a su acompañante y levantó la mano sacándose los auriculares. El pelinaranja corrió hacia ella, hablador como siempre.

**-Kota, cállate un poco.**

**-No puedo, hace mucho no te veo, y no puedo ir hasta kaijo porque me sacan a las patadas.**

**-¿Vamos a comer? Mi estómago pide a gritos algo**

**-Dale, después te muestro Tokyo y buscamos a Reo-neesan**

_"Re traba Reo hu3" _pensó la rubia, mientras caminaban hacia un Maji Burguer.


	5. Extra 2º

Quiero que quede en claro que esta es otra conversación del WP.

Mikan estaba en plena clase de Matemáticas, se había concentrado en lo que tenía enfrente ya que no es muy buena que digamos. De repente le llega un mensaje.

**Mikan (Piensa) **__ ¿Justo ahora me mandan propagandas los de la empresa? No pienso aprovechar ninguna promo que me ofrezcan_**…****(Mikan saco su celular de abajo del banco mientras el profe no la observaba, se dio cuenta que era un mensaje de WhatsApp, era Saori preguntándole cosas)**

**…..**

**BlackPard: Che…**

**KittyChan: ¿Qué? :3**

**BlackPard: Sos cáncer boluda… ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba de geo? e.e**

**KittyChan: *Silva* Re bien… :D**

**BlackPard: Eso es tan falso como decir que Ahomine piensa.**

**KittyChan: ¡Saori! ¡No insultes a Da-chan cuando no está! :C  
Además, te juro que había estudiado…¡A Kise le fue peor! o.o**

**BlackPard: No lo insulto, expongo un hecho. Y a Kise lo caga a tortazos Kasamatsu eHe**

**KittyChan: Uh Boluda…Bueno, ¿Solo me ibas a cagar a pedo?**

**BlackPard: No, otra cosa (?) e.e.e.e  
¿Qué hacemos el finde?**

**KittyChan: No sé...Che…**

**BlackPard: ¿Qué?**

**KittyChan: ¡Sito! *Ríe* 3**

**BlackPard: Plasma, pelotuda.**

**KittyChan: Bueno, no sé qué podemos hacer… ¿Bailar? O-o**

**BlackPard: Vamos a Chromo, dicen que pinta piola.**

**KittyChan: ¿Cómo sabes? No, deja no me cuentes…  
Y bueno dale vamos.**

**BlackPard: Se lo escuché a una piba de la otra división, nada depravado e.e.e.e**

**KittyChan: Ah ok. ¿Y quién viene?**

***3Modelo-073 se ha conectado***

**3Modelo-073: ¡Yo voy! Ahora le avisó a Senpai.**

**Voy a bailar con Mikacchii, que emoción o (w)o**

**BlackPard: El negro te va a sacar cagando…**

***Boss04 se ha conectado* **

**Boss04: Hola.  
Kise idiota *Tortazo*  
¿Saori vas?**

**BlackPard: Seeeh…Che, lo texteo a Hanamiya.**

**KittyChan: *Movimiento de cejas* ¬w¬ Je.**

**BlackPard: *Bife* Pelotuda.  
****  
**_(Mikan mira a Saori del otro lado del aula y se soba la mejilla, Saori le agita un puño y Kise explota de risa)_

**Boss04: Yo le digo al estúpido de Moriyama, seguro se prende.**

**KittyChan: Yo le texteo a Daiki 3**

**3Modelo-073: *Aura negra* ¿Por qué siempre va Aominecchi? ¡Deja de llamarlo por su nombre! *Celos***

**BlackPard: Ya se puso pelotudo…**

**Boss04: Y después lo escucho yo…**

**3Modelo-073: Pero…Pero…*Llora***

**BlackPard: *Bife***

**Boss04: *Bife***

**KittyChan: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (W)**

**3Modelo-073: Los odio a todos…**

**Boss04: Bueno ya…Kise. Entrenamiento a las 14:00m, tardas y te doy de hostias : C**

***3Modelo-073 se ha desconectado* **

***Boss04 se ha desconectado***

**BlackPard: Bueno, se tomaron el palo. ¿Le digo a Riko y Kagami?  
Aida-chan se quería chapar a Hyuga pero el flaco como que ni activa xD**

***Shin-chanLove 3 se ha conectado***

**Shin-chanLove3: Oooh chismerío…**

**KittyChan: ¿Taka-chan de dónde saliste? Owo**

**Shin-chanLove3: Ryo-chan me dijo y me mando un texto. ¿Puedo ir también? Voy con Shin-chan :3**

**BlackPard: ¿Tsunderima moviendo el culo? ¡Genial!**

**KittyChan: Y dale… ¿Alguien más?**

***Negro-Azotador se ha conectado***

***CandyCandy se ha conectado***

**Phantom (Ausente): Yo también voy, bueno más bien todo Seirin…**

**Negro-Azotador: ¡Oí Tetsu! Deja ya de hacer eso que en serio asusta.**

**BlackPard: Siempre sale de la nada, no sé porque te sigue sorprendiendo. Es un Fantasmita pro. Hu3**

**CandyCandy: Muro-chin y yo también vamos *Masca* A él le gusta coquetear a chicas lindas y las saluda con un beso Americano****.**

**BlackPard: Es un violador que es distinto. Yo lo chaparía Hu3**

**KittyChan: Himuro…-/- Oh dios.**

**Negro-Azotador: ¿Por qué esa reacción? ¿Algo que quieras decirme? *Aura***

**KittyChan: No para nada.**

**BlackPard: ¿No da no?**

**KittyChan: Nop, todavía no.**

**Negro-Azotador: No entiendo nada.  
Cambiando de tema… ¿Alguien le avisó a Akashi?**

**Phantom (Ausente): Dijo que venía, Kouki-san estaba con el…Ya saben…eje**

**BlackPard: Kuroko te queda genial eso de ser medio Sexópata.**

**Negro-Azotador: Bakagami se la pasa en grande ¡Eh! *Movimiento de cejas* **

**Phantom (Ausente): Eso…-/- No les concierne para nada. **

**KittyChan: Ya le pediré detalles…**

**BlackPard: Che, Yukio me mando un texto preguntando a qué hora.**

**Shin-chanLove3: ¿Yukio? Cuanta confianza…e.e.e.e**

**KittyChan: Ya tu sabes Taka-chan… (?)**

**BlackPard: Cierren el opi. Repito ¿A qué hora? ¿Nos encontramos en la estación de Akiba?**

**KittyChan: ¿Hacemos previa? Plise. : 3**

**BlackPard: Re pinta. Ya fue, previa en casa.**

**¡Levante la manó el que quiere vino en cartón! ** ** (?**

***LuckyTime7/7 se ha conectado***

**CandyCandy: ¿Es dulce?**

**Shin-chanLove3: No, bueno, no sé por qué no entiendo su idioma Argento (∩****︵****)**

**LuckyTime7/7: Es ArgentiNO Bakao… **(-'_'-)

**Shin-chanLove3: ¿Shin-chan? ¿Venis verdad? **(｡ ‿ ｡)

**LuckyTime7/7: Si, claro que sí. Akashi me lo ordeno, además de que tengo que vigilar que no te pases de copas o algo así.**

**Shin-chanLove3: Pero si a vos te encanta que me pase de copas…picaron. **(◕‿-)

**KittyChan: Grandes revelaciones… ewe**

**BlackPard: Parece que Bakagami no es el único que se la pasa bien e-e**

**Bueno y en contestación a su pregunta, previa es básicamente beber y escuchar un poco de música antes de ir al boliche. Ósea pizza y cerveza Memeh (?**

**Shin-chanLove3: ¿Memeh?**

**LuckyTime7/7: Déjalo así Bakao.**

**Negro-Azotador: Yo llevo la cerveza, la mayoría de las personas de la convini piensan que soy mayor.**

**KittyChan: Excelente, ahora tengo que limpiar la casa. Si no se dieron cuenta estoy siendo sarcástica.**

**BlackPard: Y si, estas re baqueado negro.**

**¿Psycho va? Digo, bueno no es que me importe mucho…**

***Psycho_ se ha conectado***

**Psycho_: ¿Vos pensas que me voy a perder el movimiento sexy que vas a hacer? Voy de cabeza amor **(~￣▽￣) ~

**BlackPard: *Ignora a Imayoshi* Hanamiya me dijo que Hara y el otro rarito vienen, y que se paga el vodka 3  
Kouki-san dijo que Reo y Kota-chan vienen re prendidos **~

**KittyChan: ¡Hara-san! *Grito Fangirl***

**Negro-Azotador: ¿Pero qué mierda tiene el tipo?**

**KittyChan: Nunca lo entenderás... ¿Entonces a las 19:00 en casa? ¿Okey? Okey. (?**

**BlackPard: Claro, son 3 estaciones hasta Akiba y abre a las 00:00, piolaaa** ~ **Bueno, voy a buscar a Yukio, al Perv (Moriyama) y al Oxigenado **~ **Chau pibes e.e**

**…..**

_Al final el profe se dio cuenta que Mikan estaba mandando mensajes y le saco el celular, pero ella instintivamente le dijo que Saori y Kise también así que no solo termino regañada por el profe sino que Saori y Yukio la regañaron, una por haberla mandado al frente y el otro la regaño porque gracias a ella Kise estaba en castigo por 1 semana. _

** Fin.**


	6. Chapter 6

Casa de locos 1º

(Quiero aclarar que casi todas las conversaciones son gritando de diferentes partes de la casa)

00:25 am, casa de Mikan y Saori, Sábado.

Saori estaba en la planta de arriba del baño, por algún motivo la puerta del otro se reusaba a abrirse así que no se gasta en tirarla y sube, en cuanto llega ve una escena que no se repite todos los sábados:

_ ¿Oye ki-chan crees que este vestido me hace ver gorda?_

*Con voz de Kise (O más bien un intento)* _ Si momoicchi, igual te ves gorda con todo_

_ ¡Esa no es mi voz! ¡Y no se ve gorda con todo! Solo con ese vestido…_

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

_ Que cruel Sao-chan_

_Me llamo Saori, usa mi nombre completo y no rompas las bolas, ahora salgan del baño antes de que los empale a los dos_

_ Pero no termine de ponerme la base, ¡se me va a salir en medio del boliche!_

_ ¡Uh boludo deja de ser tan HOMO!_

_ Espera Saori yo quiero cambiarme de nuevo_ *La empuja*

_ A ver momoi, me estoy haciendo encima porque me tome una cerveza entera con Yukio, no jodas y cámbiate en el pasillo que a ha Kise a menos que tengas pija no le provocas nada_

_ ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo puedo ser hombre cuando quiero!_

_ ¡Bueno ya se dejan de pelear, Saori entra al puto baño y yo me voy sola al boliche y me voy con este vestido puesto!_

_ ¡Bien! ¡¿Escuchaste Yukio?! ¡Tenemos PLAY toda la noche!_

_ ¡Sí! ¡Te juego NBA, yo elijo al Miami Heat!_

_ ¡Noo! ¡Yo lo quería! ¡Puto!_

_ ¡Oi! ¡Cállense ya! ¡Algunos tratamos de coger aquí!_

_ ¡Da-chan! ¡Maldita sea eso no se grita idiota que no ves que Kise está aquí!_

_ ¡¿Mikacchii por qué me haces esto?!_

_ ¡Emmm…!_

_ ¡¿Ahomine?! ¡¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?!_

_ ¡Desde la mañana!_

_ ¡Sos pelotuda si no te diste cuenta!_

_ ¡Oigan idiotas podrían callarse! ¡Kuroko trata de dormir!_

_ ¡¿Bakagami?! ¡¿Y ustedes desde cuándo están?!_

_ ¡Desde hace 2 días! _

_ ¡¿Tetsu?! ¡Joder tío pero que miedo da tu voz a esta hora de la noche!_

_ ¡¿Pero en dónde están?!_

_ ¡En el Ático! _

_ ¡¿Taiga?! _

_ ¡¿Himuro?! ¡¿Where are you!? ¡I've searched you since Friday morning!

_ I don´t know! I'm scared! Everything is so dark! Please help me! _

_ What?! _ (¿Qué?)

(Traducción:

_ ¡¿Taiga?!_

_ ¡¿Himuro?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Te he estado buscando desde la mañana del viernes!_

_ ¡No lo sé! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Todo esta tan oscuro! ¡Por favor ayúdame!..._)

_ ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, EL BOLUDO SE QUEDO METIDO EN EL SÓTANO SEGURO!_

_ ¡Saori Stop!_ (Detente Saori)

_ ¡This isn't funny, silly! ¡He's afraid of the dark! (¡Esto no es gracioso tonta! ¡Él le tiene miedo a la oscuridad!)

_ ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡This is too much HOMO for my body! _ (Esto es demasiado HOMO para mi cuerpo)

_ ¡Saori por el amor de dios ve a ayudarle!_

_ ¡Yukio! ¡Abre la puerta que tienes a tu costado derecho!_

_ ¡Ok!_

_ ¡I'm free!_

_ ¡¿Himuro?!_

_ ¡Hello Kasamatsu-san!_

_ ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Yukio no entiende nada! ¡Dios quiero hacer pis! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_

_ ¡Usa el baño de una puta vez! ¡Ah Shin-chan más lento!…_

_ ¡Bakao no hables! ¡Ahora nos descubrieron!_

_ ¡¿Pero y ustedes en donde mierda están?! _

_ ¡En el baño de abajo! ¡Eje!_

_ ¡Lo lamento tanto!…_

_ ¡Es mentira! ¡El no lamenta nada nunca!_

_ ¡Por alguna razón te creo!_

_ ¡¿Entonces es por ustedes que no podía abrir la puerta!? ¡Pedazo de hijos de puta ahora van a ver!_

_ ¡Oooh! ¡De seguro está bajando las escaleras!_

_ ¡¿Tienen que gritar tanto?! _

_ ¡Akashi-san también está gritando!_

_ ¡Kurokocchi no grites! ¡No queda con tu personalidad!_

_ ¡Vos sos re puto y no te dicen nada! _

_ ¡¿Akashi en donde mierda estas?!_

_ ¡En el jacuzzi_

_ ¡¿Mikan tenemos jacuzzi?!_

_ ¡No!_

_ ¡Feliz navidad!_

_ ¡No entiendo… ya entendí! ¡Gracias Akashi!_

_ ¡Voy al baño y me meto!_

_ ¡Kouki está conmigo!_

_ ¡A-Akashi-san…_!_

_ ¡Después limpian ustedes!_

_ Ya dejen de gritar manada de idiotas!_

_ ¡¿Ao?! ¡¿Y vos en dónde estás?!_

_ ¡En mi casa pelotuda! ¡Se escucha hasta acá!_

Después de un tiempo todos se callaron porque el vecino habia llamado a la policía.  
Continuara?...


End file.
